Problem: Vanessa ate 2 slices of cake. Kevin ate 3 slices. If Vanessa ate $\dfrac{2}{10}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{10}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the cake.